Gallery:Shindou Takuto
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou casual clothes GO 7.png|Shindou in casual clothes. Shindou in his school uniform.png|Shindou in his school uniform. Shindou in his Raimon jacket.png|Shindou in his Raimon jacket. Shindou in his Raimon uniform.png|Shindou in his Raimon uniform. Shindou's house GO 14 HQ.png|Shindou's house. Shindou Crying GO 2 HQ.png|Shindou crying. Shindou, Kirino, Sangoku GO 4 HQ.PNG|Shindou being appointed as the captain. GO 6.png|Shindou's miracle shoot. Shindou Piano GO 7 HQ.png|Shindou playing on his piano. Shindou talking with Kirino GO 7 HQ.png|Kirino telling Shindou what happend at their morning practice. Shindou and Kirino GO 7 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino watching the training. Shindou Resigning GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou resigning from the Raimon team and as the captain. Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou reinstated as the captain and as a member of Raimon again. Shindou trying to stop the ball GO 10.png|Shindou tries to stop Falco Wing. Shindou trying Ultimate Thunder GO 15.png|Shindou trying Ultimate Thunder. Shindou Using Kami No Takuto GO 27 HQ.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto. Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands GO 31 HQ.png|Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru and Shindou surprised about Shinsuke's keshin. Shindou using as decoy GO 38 HQ.png|Shindou using his keshin as a decoy. Shindou collapsing GO 39 HQ.png|Shindou collapsing after the Arakumo match. Shindou Encouraging Tenma To Play GO 40 HQ.png|Shindou encouraging Tenma to continue the revolution. Shindou Under Surgery GO.png|Shindou undergoing surgery. Shindou In The Hospital 40 GO.PNG|Shindou in the hospital. Shindou Leaving The Hospital 43 GO HQ.PNG|Shindou trying to escape from the hospital. Shindou GO 43 HQ.PNG|Shindou at Amano Mikado Stadium. Shindou saying Tenma's weapon GO 44 HQ.png|Shindou saying to Tenma that his feelings for soccer is his weapon to win. Shindou InaGO44 believe! HQ.png|Shindou promising that he will play soccer after his injury is healed. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shindou in his France era clothes.png|Shindou's normal clothing in the past France era. Shindou in his Three Kingdom era clothes.png|Shindou in Three Kingdoms. Shindou in his Jurassic era clothes.png|Shindou in Jurassic. Shindou Playing Piano CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou playing piano in the music club. Shindou CS8 HQ Emotions.png|Shindou saying that even people from the future have emotions. Shindou Avoiding Protocol Omega 2.0 Tackles CS 10 HQ.PNG|Shindou evading the opponents. Shindou CS 12 HQ.png|Shindou proving himself of not being an enemy. Shindou Training In The Night CS 13 HQ.PNG|Shindou training in the night. Shindou with Nobunaga Mixi Max CS 17 HQ.png|Wonderbot Mixi Maxing Nobunaga with Shindou. Shindou easily passing Medam and Gaura CS 17.png|Shindou Mixi Maxed dribbling Medam and Gaura. Shindou crying CS 17 HQ.png|Shindou seen crying about Okatsu. Shindou and Kirino in second uniform CS 18 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino training in Raimon's second team uniform in Kirino's flashback. Shindou and Kirino defending together CS 21.png|Shindou and Kirino defending together. Shindou stopping the ball CS 23.png|Shindou defending the goal after Ryuubi left the goal wide open. Shindou stealing the ball from Gra Fom CS 34 HQ.png|Shindou stealing the ball from Gra Fom. Shindou giving advice to Aoyama CS 35 HQ.png|Shindou giving advice to Aoyama. Shindou observing the field CS 36 HQ.png|Shindou observing the field. Shindou surprised that he is the captain CS 39 HQ.png|Shindou surprised that he is the captain of El Dorado Team 02. Shindou being really worried CS 42 HQ.png|Shindou being worried as he doesn't know what he could do to lead team. Shindou Mixi Max CS 48 HQ.png|Shindou, in Mixi Max form, passing Nike. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shindou in his Inazuma Japan jacket.png|Shindou in his Inazuma Japan jacket. Shindou Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Shindou's name being called as a representative for Japan. Kirino wishing Shindou good luck Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino wishing Shindou good luck. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Shinodu crying over their defeat due to the new members Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shindou crying over their defeat due to the new members. Shindou demanding a switch Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou angry. Shindou's plan of formation Galaxy Episode 2 HQ.png|Shindou stating that only three of them will play. Shindou disagreeing Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou still disagreeing with Tenma. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members. Shindou stopping Lee Chung-Yun's shoot.png|Shindou blocking the ball. Shindou stealing the ball from Octa Galaxy 6 HQ.png|Shindou stealing the ball from Octa Pasun. Shindou predicted his shoot course Galaxy 12 HQ.png|Shindou predicting his shoot course. Shindou fails InaGalaxy 14 HQ.png|Shindou failing to block the shoot chain of White Hurricane and Panther Blizzard. Shindou explaining Galaxy 16 HQ.png|Shindou explaing to Ibuki why he had been standing for the goal. Shindou tackling Kirino Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Shindou slide tackling Kirino. Shindou injured Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Shindou being hit in the match against Sandorius Eleven. Shindou overhearing Galaxy 35.png|Shindou overhearing Aoi's, Shinsuke's and Sakura's conversation. Shindou sliding tackling Tsurugi Galaxy 37.png|Shindou sliding tackling Tsurugi. Shindou kicking the ball the wrong way Galaxy 41.png|Shindou kicking the ball the wrong way due to his Soul. Shindou and Tsurugi losing control on their Souls EP41.png|Shindou and Tsurugi suffering from their Souls. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shindou failing his training GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou failing his training. Shindou in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou training at God Eden. Sousha Maestro defeated GO Movie HQ.png|Hakuryuu and his keshin defeating Shindou and his keshin. Raimon using Keshin GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi using their Keshin. Shindou using Keshin in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou using his keshin. Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi trying to block White Breath. Shindou remembering training in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou remembering his training. Shindou and Kidou GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou getting advice from Kidou. Tired GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi tired of using Keshin many times. Shindou Tenma and Tsurugi using Matei Gryphon GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi calling Matei Gryphon. Kirino and Shindou in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou and Kirino playing their best. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Shindou Jacket Inadan HQ.PNG|Shindou in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Kirino and Shindou arguing InaDan HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino arguing. Fran attacking Shindou and Tsurugi Indan HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi being attacked by Fran. Shindou Tenma Tsurugi Inadan HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi watching children playing soccer at the end of the movie. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Shindou Takuto's introduction CJDM.png|Shindou's introduction. Shindou intercepting the pass CJDM.png|Shindou intercepting the pass to Baddap. CJDM 19.png|Shindou passing Matatagi and Baddap. CJDM 33.png|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi are surprised seeing Endou leaving the goal. Shindou passing the ball CJDM.png|Shindou passing the ball. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou's first appearance.png|Shindou's first appearance Shindou holding Tenma GO game.PNG|Shindou holding the injured Tenma. Shindou crying about being captain GO game.PNG|Shindou crying about his duty as captain. Shindou releasing his Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou releasing his Keshin. Shindou being unconsious after using his Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou being unconscious after using his Keshin. Sousha Maestro GO game.PNG|Shindou calling Sousha Maestro to combine for Matei Gryphon. Shindou saying combine Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou saying that the three Keshin should combine. Calling Matei Gryphon GO game.PNG|The Raimon trio calling Matei Gryphon. Shindou being tackled GO game.PNG|Shindou getting sliding tackled by Nebuchi. Shindou injured by the sliding GO game.PNG|Shindou being injured. Shindou after the Arakumo macth.png|Shindou after the Arakumo match. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Shindou CS game.PNG|Shindou in the music club. Shindou training CS game.PNG|Shindou training for his Keshin Armed. Shindou failed Keshin Armed CS game.PNG|Shindou failed his Keshin Armed. Shindou Mixi Maxed CS game.png|Shindou being Mixi Maxed. Shindou receiving Tofu CS game.PNG|Shindou receiving the tofu. Shindou crying CS game.PNG|Shindou crying because of Okatsu. AC card AS03-27.png|AS03-27. AS03-45.png|AS03-45. AS03-CP2.png|AS03-CP2. Concept design shindou conceptart.jpg shindou.jpg